Tale of Two sisters
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: see 1st page
1. Tales of Two Sisters Preview

**My friends (who helped write this story) and I do not in any way own the HSM people and their world. The only thing that we own is the plot and a few original characters such as Lexy, Bayli, and Jason. We do not make any profits from this, so you can't sue us! XP Anyways, Let's get on with the story.**

**Story guide to help you understand what everything means:**

Writing  
**Normal**  
Past Tense  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashback_

_The Evan's have a secret that the family doesn't even know about. What would you do if you found out that you have two younger sisters? Not only that, but they were also twins and they were kidnapped at the age of 6. Well, for Sharpay and Ryan, that is what they are in for. They find their sisters after 10 years. Now they are 16 but they are different from when they were little. Sharpay and Lexy are the bossy/snooty types while Ryan and Bayli are the shy/sensitive types. Troy is always fighting with his younger brother Trevor while Gabriella adores her sister Kylee. Chad and Taylor's relationship is in danger. What will happen with the Evan's family? What will happen when Troy and Trevor's fighting leave one of them into the hospital? Will Chad and Taylor make it? What secret is Kylee hiding From Gabriella? Join Sharpay and Ryan as they reunite with their younger sisters and live a happy family. Or is it a bad beginning to a new family. Find out in: "__Tales of Two Sisters!"  
_

**Starring:**

Ashley Tisdale...............................Sharpay Evans  
Lucas Grabeel................................Ryan Evans  
Zac Efron......................................Troy Bolton  
Vanessa Anne Hudgens..................Gabriella Montez  
Corbin Bleu...................................Chad Danforth  
Monique Coleman.........................Taylor McKessie

**Co-starring:**

Kellie Baker............................Alexis *Lexy* Evans.  
Bayli Baker............................Bayli Evans  
Olesya Rulin................................Kelsi Nielson  
Chris Warren Jr...........................Zeke Baylor  
Ryne Sanborn..............................Jason Cross  
Stella Hudgens........................Kylee Montez  
Asher Book.............................Trevor Bolton  
Alyson Reed..........................Ms. Darbus  
Bart Johnson.........................Coach Jack Bolton  
Socorro Herrera....................Mrs. Jenny Montez  
Joey Miyashima....................Principal David Matsui  
Robert Curtis Brown............Mr. Vance Evans  
Jessica Tuck.........................Mrs. Laura Evans  
Mark L. Taylor......................Mr. Fulton

* * *

**More actors/actresses or characters may be added later**

* * *


	2. Flashbacks and Miracles

**My friends (who helped write this story) and I do not in any way own the HSM people and their world. The only thing that we own is the plot and a few original characters such as Lexy, Bayli, and Jason. We do not make any profits from this, so you can't sue us! XP Anyways, Let's get on with the story.**

**Story guide to help you understand what everything means:**

Writing  
**Normal**  
Past Tense  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashback  
_

**It was a dark and cloudy Tuesday. No birds could be heard and the wind threatened everybody who lived in Albuquerque that there would be a storm that night. Miss. Evans, Sharpay is her first name, had just got home from school. She sat in her living room, trying to figure out where to start her report. So far, she just had her title down. **_**Tales of Two Sisters: A True Story**_**! She got up to go get a cup of coffee and then sat back down to think. Something in her head click and she had a sudden inspiration on how to start her story. With that, Sharpay started writing feverishly.**

_It was July 16, 2007. Exactly one month ago, my brother Ryan and I got the shocks of our lives. It all started when our parents said they needed to talk to us._

"Sharpay, Ryan, get down here right now. You're father and I need to talk with you guys about something." Jenny demanded as she waited by the stairs with her short blonde hair. She had one hand on the railing and the other on her hip. Sharpay came bounding down the stairs, with her cell phone in hand. She had long blond curly hair that went down to the middle of her back. She was the type of girl who was popular and bossy. She looked at her mother with an exasperated look and said rather than ask  
"What!" in her, I have better things to do than to listen to this. Ryan followed her down the stairs. He had short brown hair like his father and unlike his sister, he was sweet and shy.  
"Did you need us?" he asked concern written in his eyes. Jenny nodded and pointed towards the living room.  
"Ok, guys, you might want to sit down for this" she said as she held her husband's hand. Sharpay sat down impatiently. However, her attitude will change once she has heard the shocking news.  
"Mom, what is it?" Ryan asked with that same concerned look in his eyes. Whatever it was, it probably will not be good news.  
"Honey…guys, you have younger twin sisters" Vance said to his children. Jenny watched as their expressions changed. Ryan's eyes went from shock to horror while Sharpay for once showed concern and worry in hers.  
"Dad, you can't be serious. One sister is enough" Ryan complained.  
"Hey" Sharpay said offended before turning to her mother. "How did this happen?" she asked confused. Jenny looked to her husband before turning back to the older twins.  
"Well, it all started on July 4th, 1998."

_"Mom, come on! The others are waiting in the car" the 6-year-old Sharpay complained to her mother as she dragged her over to where Ryan, Bayli, and Lexy were waiting.  
"Hey Bayli, what do you want to do today?" Lexy asked her twin sister, smiling mischievously.  
"Shopping; duh!" Bayli said rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing to do.  
"Why do I even ask" Lexy asked laughing. Bayli only smile. A person walked up to the two unsuspecting girls, pulled out a gun, and grabbed Lexy. He said Bayli:  
"You better follow me, or she'll die" the gunman said to Bayli and saw Ryan behind her."You stay or they both die," he told Ryan, the gun still at Lexy's head. Ryan tried to do something, but the guy clicked the latch that would allow him to shoot Lexy and Ryan paused, not wanting to cause any harm to his youngest sibling. The guy smiled satisfacedtly and then took Lexy and Bayli away, as Ryan watched helplessly._

"So, you see? Your sisters were kidnapped 10 years ago," Mr. Evans said sadly.  
"So those two were our sisters" Sharpay said softly. Ryan looked sadly as he remembered that day.  
"Yes" Mrs. Evans said sadly. Mr. Evans smiled and then said,  
"They've found them."Sharpay looked shocked  
"Mom, When...Where...How?" Ryan asked all this in one breath. Sharpay dropped her cell phone in as soon as she heard that her younger sisters were still alive.  
"Yesterday, by the docks, some fishermen heard Lexy crying and they went to go see what it was and found Bayli and Lexy sitting on the dock, Bayli comforting Lexy." Jenny said saddening at the thought of her daughters distressed.  
"Mom, will we be able to see them again?" Sharpay asked hopeful.  
"Yes, we're going to be picking them up as soon as you guys are ready." Vance told his two older children. They both shot up like a bullet.  
"We're ready now!" they said in unison. Jenny couldn't help but laugh at Sharpay and Ryan's ability to say the exact things at the exact same time. Vance put his arm around Jenny's shoulders and led her outside to their minivan, Sharpay and Ryan in the car already.

Meanwhile at the Bolton's residence, Troy and Trevor were having their usual arguments.  
"Troy! Stop hogging the milk!" Trevor yelled pushing Troy aside. Troy pushed Trevor back angrily.  
"You don't want to piss me off bro" Troy said dangerously. Trevor ran out of the kitchen, not wanting Troy to beat him up again. "Yeah, you better run!" Troy shouted after his brother.

The Evans entered the police station, walking up to one of the officers. "Excuse me sir, but we were told that you found our daughters. The officer looked up at the Evans and asked:  
"Are you Vance and Jenny Evans?" he asked verifying their identifications.  
"Yes and these two are my eldest twins, Sharpay and Ryan."  
"Ok, this way. I have to warn you though, they may not be the same as the last time you saw them. They are much older and probably have been through horrible stuff. So, if you don't get an immediate reaction out of them, that is to be expected" the officer said as he led them over to two identical girls, who looked like they've lived in the dirt for the last six years. Mrs. Evans nodded understandingly before she walked up to the girls who were sitting by the sheriff's desk. Mrs. Evans' then and there broke out into tears.  
"Guys, it's really you" she said hugging her daughters. Bayli hugged Jenny back while Lexy stiffened at the touch."You guys remember me don't you?" Mrs. Evans asked her daughters looking worried.  
"I do" Bayli said softly. Lexy just sat there looking stunned and scared. Bayli wrapped her arms around her, comforting her. Vance took Sharpay's hand and wrapped his other arm around Ryan and spoke to them.  
"Sharpay, Ryan, these are your younger sisters, Bayli and Lexy. Sharpay watched Lexy worriedly and asked:  
"Why is she acting like that?" As she waited for an answer, she couldn't help but wonder if it was Lexy or Bayli, because neither of the girls ever showed fear before. Bayli came to Lexy's defense. "She's uh…happy!" Bayli said quickly before smiling at Sharpay. "Uh…hi Sharpay?" she greeted her sister before hugging her. Lexy just nodded, not wanting to prove her sister wrong. Ryan smiled at his two younger siblings.

Trevor ran and hid under Troy's bed, not really thinking what he was doing at the moment. Troy walked into his room and saw Trevor's feet.  
"GET OUTTA MY ROOM!" Troy shouted.  
"I'm not leaving until you clean up this thing you call a room" Trevor said defiantly.  
"Hey, this is my room and I'm in charge here, now get out or else" Troy said as he lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Trevor tackled Troy and they both fell to the floor. Jack came in wondering what on earth the boys were fighting about now.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Jack shouted upon seeing his sons wrestling on the ground. Both boys looked up and quickly got up, standing about a foot apart.  
"He started it dad," Trevor said accusing Troy.  
"No, he did" Troy said getting angry all over again  
"Stop! Both of you! I don't care who started it, Trevor, go to your room and the both of you are not to come out until you guys learn to behave." Jack said angrily. Trevor ran to his room, not wanting to upset his father any further. Troy slammed his door and lay on his bed again, putting in his earphones to listen to his music.

**To be continued!**

* * *


	3. Home Again

**My friends (who helped write this story) and I do not in any way own the HSM people and their world. The only thing that we own is the plot and a few original characters such as Lexy, Bayli, and Jason. We do not make any profits from this, so you can't sue us! XP Anyways, Let's get on with the second chapter of this story.**

**Story guide to help you understand what everything means:**

Writing  
**Normal**  
Past Tense  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashback  
_

The Evans were all at home now, and trying to get the girls used to being in a real home. Ryan walked up to Lexy as if to give her a hug, but she back away from him, apparently feeling overwhelmed and scared at the moment.  
"What's wrong Lex?" Sharpay asked as she watched her looking worried.  
"Shar, she almost got killed because of me" Ryan said feeling depressed now. Lexy spoke for the first time.  
"N-no, y-you a-almost got k-killed because of m-me. Y-you h-hate m-me" she stammered while looking on the verge of tears. Ryan walked away upset, not wanting to deal with all of this at the moment. Lexy started crying, because she thought Ryan hated her.  
"I-I told you he hates me" Lexy said through her tears. Sharpay knelt down to Lexy's level before looking into her eyes, speaking firmly.  
"Lex, he's getting used to being the only guy besides my dad in the family" Sharpay explained trying to comfort Lexy.  
"I'm sorry that I'm not a boy" Lexy said softly, sitting down on the couch. She turned to watch Ryan, thinking how she was making everybody's life difficult. Ryan had grabbed a book and sat down on the couch, reading it. He felt someone staring at him, so he looked up and saw Lexy's watery eyes. He smiled reassuringly before turning back to his book.

Trevor snuck into Troy's room, closing the door quietly, so that way he wouldn't attract his father's attention before turning to Troy.  
"What do you want?" Troy asked not even bothering to look up.  
"Lost my soccer ball," Trevor lied, looking very uncomfortable.  
"It's not in here; now get out before dad catches you!" Troy said irritably from his bed. Troy rolled his eyes as Trevor left the room and started complaining to their father once again.  
"Dad, Troy's being a big butthead," Trevor said annoyingly. Jack turned to see Trevor in the kitchen, hoping that Troy would get into trouble. "Aren't you a little old for name calling?" Jacked asked exasperated. "Dad, I lost my soccer ball and I was just asking Troy if he's seen it" Trevor said wanting his dad to understand. Trevor saw his mother walk in and turned to her.  
"It's in the garage" Jenny said walking into the kitchen answering Trevor's unasked question. Trevor ran into the garage to retrieve his ball.

About a half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Lexy looked up at Sharpay.  
"Who's that?" she asked feeling afraid again. Sharpay grabbed Ryan's wrist and glanced at his watch. "Oh my, I was so consumed with having my two sisters back, that I completely forgot that I had asked Taylor and Gabriella to stay for the weekend." Sharpay explained as she turned to Lexy.  
"Do me a favor and answer the door." Sharpay said going upstairs to freshen up real quick. Someone knocked again, so Lexy slowly walked over and answered it, seeing a brunette and an African girl at the door. The African girl turned around to make sure she was at the right place before turning to Lexy.  
"Who're you?" Taylor asked confused. Sharpay came back down and stood behind her sister, having heard Taylor's question. Smiling, she let her know that she was behind her.  
"Hey, sis" Sharpay said smiling at the look on Taylor and Gabriella's face.  
Taylor finally found her voice and turned to Sharpay.  
"What do you mean sis?" she asked Sharpay uncertainly, wondering if her hearing was off.  
"Oh, hey Shar" Lexy said, looking apprehensive at the two new people.  
"Lexy is our youngest sister, and her twin is named Bayli" Ryan said while getting up.  
"Nice to meet you Lexy, so, where is Bayli?" Gabriella asked smiling at the others.  
"Um, in our rooms" Lexy answered nervously.  
"I'm right here you silly goose" Bayli said stepping beside Lexy.  
"Oh, right!" Lexy said a hint of a blush appearing on her face. Taylor and Gabriella laughed. Bayli and Lexy smiled in response.  
"OH,

Trevor hid somewhere in the garage. Troy got some coffee from his mother, ignoring the fact that Trevor was probably trying to hide from him again. Trevor snuck in, hoping that Troy wouldn't notice him. Troy ignored Trevor as he took a sip of his coffee. Trevor aimed his soccer ball and threw it at Troy.  
"Hey!" Troy bellowed looking to his father for help. Trevor ran and hid in the closet.  
"Immature little brat" Troy said breathing heavily. Trevor peeked through the door before running out faster than the speed of light. Troy saw and rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, you better run you little chicken!" Troy spat out rewarding himself with a reproachful glare from his father. Trevor saw the look and thought it was aimed at him. He tried to run from him.

Sharpay let them in before closing the door. The three of them along with Ryan, Bayli, and Lexy sat down on the couch.  
"So, what do you guys want to do first?" Sharpay asked everyone around her.  
"I don't know; do you have any ideas Taylor?" Gabriella asked shrugging. Taylor shrugged as well and they looked to Ryan for any suggestions. Lexy still watched them uncertainly while Bayli smiled at the conversation.  
"Hey, maybe we can go to the mall" Ryan suggested.  
"T-t-the m-mall, W-w-we c-can't go t-there" Lexy, said backing up. "W-w-hat i-if h-he c-c-comes back?" she looked at Ryan fearfully. "A-a-after a-all, i-i-if R-r-Ryan hadn't tried t-t-to intervened, h-h-he w-w-wouldn't h-have held t-t-that g-gun up at m-my h-h-head" she said getting more scared and gave Ryan another scared look. Ryan calmly stood up and grabbed Lexy's hand, guiding her outside before turning to her.  
"Lexy, Shar likes shopping, and I have to make Sharpay and the girls happy" Ryan stated looking as if he really didn't like the thought of carrying the girl's bags. Lexy felt ashamed of herself.  
"I'm sorry I blamed you. It is just the last time I saw you; it scared me that is all. However, how do you know that person will not come back? I don't want to lose you again," Lexy said leaning against her older brother for comfort.  
"Again" Ryan said. "Lexy, nothing will happen when I'm with you "Ryan said pulling her back inside.  
"Ok, I trust you" Lexy said happily, as her older brother led back inside her. Ryan smiled as he led Lexy back inside the house.

"Trevor Michael Bolton, get over here now" Jack demanded angrily. Trevor hung his head in shame and walked over to his dad resigning himself to his father.  
"What have I told you about fighting?" Jack asked his youngest son disappointed with him. Trevor didn't answer his father. Jack just sighed and sent him to his room again before going outside to shoot some hoops.

All four girls watched worriedly and Ryan nodded, telling them that everything was ok now. While Ryan had been outside with Lexy, Bayli and Sharpay had been giving the girls a brief description of where Bayli and Lexy had been for the last ten years.  
"So, are we going or not?" Sharpay asked getting antsy.  
""Yeah, but only if you stay with me. Lexy said smiling at Ryan.  
"Aw, that's so cute" Taylor said as she heard Lexy.  
"Hey, shut up" Lexy said suddenly blushing.  
Taylor raised an eyebrow jokingly.

"Excuse me?" she asked jokingly. Lexy just blushed and hid behind Ryan. Ryan held her hand reassuringly. Sharpay was out the door faster than the speed of light Lexy laughed as she watched Sharpay bolt out the door before letting Ryan lead her out the door again. Bayli, Gabriella, and Taylor followed them out.

Troy went into Trevor's room about an hour after he was sent to his room.  
"What are you doing?" he asked coolly not really trying to cause trouble.  
"Nothing" Trevor said tonelessly.  
"You ok?" Troy asked with a hint of concern written in his voice despite his anger towards him.  
"I'm fine," Trevor, said reading one of his comic books.  
"Ok, don't tell me then" Troy said starting to leave but with a little smile saying that his brother would give in as he always did.

Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, Ran, Bayli, and Lexy all entered the mall fifteen minutes later. Lexy saw one of the old joke shops that she used to go to before she was kidnapped. Now that she was with her family again, she started acting like her old self again.  
"Ryan, can we go there!" Lexy asked excitedly pointing at the joke shop. She was starting to turn back into her old mischievous self Ryan noted.  
"But Lexy!" Ryan moaned halfheartedly.  
"Oh, come on Ry, I won't use it on any of you guys. Just those two new girls behind us, Taylor, and Gabriella right?" she asked begging her brother.  
"Ok, fine!" Ryan said giving in to Lexy's pleas.  
"Yay, come on Bayli" she said pulling her twin in the shop with her  
"Nah, I'll be with Shar," Bayli said pulling gently away from Bayli.  
"Ryan?" Lexy asked hopefully, giving him her puppy dog eyes.  
"Yeah?" Ryan asked trying to resist Lexy's pathetic look, but he found that he couldn't.  
"You know you want to get something too," Lexy said with her old smile back on her face now that she had calmed down.  
"I do?" Ryan asked uncertainly.  
"Course you do, who wouldn't?" Lexy asked smiling.  
"Oh boy" Ryan said to himself. Lexy ignored Ryan's groan as they entered the shop. Lexy started roaming around for her weapons.

Trevor looked up at Troy's retreating form and hid the comic book before running after Troy.  
"What?" Troy asked casually as his brother cut him off. Trevor ran back to his room, afraid that his brother might hit him.  
"What?" Troy asked again getting aggravated. Trevor ran and hugged Troy. Troy was shocked for a moment but hugged him back.  
"I'm sorry," Troy said to Trevor.  
"Me To, boo boo," Trevor said while laughing. Trevor smiled and shook his head. Troy walked happily into the kitchen. Trevor brought out his basketball.  
"Want to go play some hoops?" Trevor asked his brother smiling.

The other four girls went to various shops, carrying new stuff out from each one. As Lexy and Ryan were leaving the joke shop, a dark hooded creature grabbed Lexy and Ryan dropped the bags, he was holding so he could rescue his sister.

**To Be Continued!**

* * *


	4. Kidnapped Again

**My friends (who helped write this story) and I do not in any way own the HSM people and their world. The only thing that we own is the plot and a few original characters such as Lexy, Bayli, and Jason. We do not make any profits from this, so you can't sue us! XP Anyways, Let's get on with the story.**

**Story guide to help you understand what everything means:**

Writing  
**Normal**  
Past Tense  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashback  
_

_  
_"You!" Lexy said before whimpering in pain. The guy grabbed Ryan because Ryan had tried to attack him and dragged the both of them to the back of the van. He gagged and blindfolded them and then tied them up so that they didn't know where they were going.  
"Hey, have you seen Ryan and Lexy?" Taylor asked screamed off the top of her lungs "Ryan and Lexy got kidnapped" she said  
"How do you know?" Sharpay asked grabbing her younger sister's shoulder.  
"What?!" Taylor and Gabriella said in unison. Lexy and Ryan were led into a deserted windowless room with the lock on the outside instead of the inside of the room.  
"H-He's back, what do we d-do?" Lexy asked in her scared self again.  
"Shar, it was the same guy that kidnapped me and Lexy" Bayli said. Ryan said to Lexy sadly  
" This time I don't know,"  
"Ok, don't panic, I'm going to call mum" Sharpay said in her take charge voice.  
"I was afraid you were going to say that" Lexy said sounding defeated.  
"Shut up" the guy said walking in and handing both of them a smiled and prayed that they'll be ok . Ryan looked and cuddled with Lexy to make sure that she was fine  
They both ate as fast as could. Sharpay called her mom and told them the news. She then turned to the others.  
"We're going to meet our parents at the police station. Come on, Let's go."  
"Ok, so what should we do?" Lexy asked feeling a little followed Sharpay out  
"Lexy, I wish I could say the same," Ryan said  
"What do you mean?" Lexy asked confused.  
"I don't know Lexy. I'm sorry" Ryan said sadly. Lexy looked around her room.  
"At least the room isn't a cupboard" Lexy said aloud not realizing it. Sharpay ran to her mother and hugged her.  
"Don't worry, we'll find her" Laura said soothingly.

Ryan smiled "that's a relief"

Bayli ran and hugged her mom

"Not that I stayed in the cupboard" Lexy added quickly.

Laura hugged her daughters Bayli and Sharpay.  
"Everything's going to ok sweeties." she said soothingly.

"Lexy now I'm scared " Ryan said

Bayli and Sharpy smiled

"Why?" Lexy asked confused and scared as well.

"Well, one, you can hear footsteps approaching, and two, it's scary in here" Ryan said

"Yeah, that's true" Lexy said thoughtfully.

"SHUT UP!" the guy said menacingly as he opened the door. ""Don't make me separate the two of you" he said smiling evilly.

Lexy grabbed her brother's hand.

Ryan looked at Lexy scared and held on to her for life

"The guy shut the door or more like slammed it.

"That's s one scary dude" Lexy said glaring at the door.

"Yeah, oh great, he's coming again" Ryan said scared and hiding

"No, he's not" Lexy said listening at the door."I think he's leaving" Lexy said finally.

Ryan sighed "what a relief"

"Yeah, but there's still that other dude" Lexy said angrily.

"He worse than the other one?" Ryan asked nervously.

"He's the boss" Lexy said her voice high pitched.

Ryan covered her mouth since she was high pitched

Lexy waited scared.

So, what should we do?" Sharpay asked waiting for the police to get the files ready.

Ryan comforted her

"Just hope for the best" Bayli said

Lexy hugged Ryan.

"OK" Sharpay said.

Bayli sat down and waited

"Lexy, I think that guy is coming back" Ryan said while squeezing Lexy

"I think so as well" Lexy said while also squeezing Ryan.

Ryan went and leaned against the door and heard footsteps

Lexy looked at Ryan.

"Well?" she asked scared.

The guy walked in and saw Ryan on the floor.  
"What's going on here?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing" they said

"Well, I don't like it. You, you're coming with me" He said grabbing Lexy by the arm.

"But" Ryan said

"But nothing" He said dragging Lexy with him and he locked her in a separate room.

Lexy felt scared knowing he might do something to Ryan

"Mommy miss Lexy" Bayli said

"What about Ryan?" Sharpay asked glaring at Bayli.

"Him too" Bayli said

Lexy heard the footsteps disappear down the hall

Lexy sat there crying.

Ryan heard the footsteps coming his way

"Mommy, I just want them back" Bayli said

The guy peeked in on Ryan.

"Aw, the big boy wants his little girlfriend?" he said childishly.

"I know you do sweetheart. We all do" Bayli's mom comforted her.

" She's not my girlfriend, she's my sister" Ryan said a little angry

Bayli smiled

"Yeah, whatever" the guy said.

Sharpay smiled also.

Ryan started crying

" Mom, how long is this going to take" Bayli asked

"Aw, shut up" the guy said to Ryan before locking him in.

"It took us 10 years to find you" Laura said sadly starting to hang lost posters.

Lexy and Ryan both started crying

" But mom, it's 4:00 and we're hungry" Shar said

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat" Laura said walking towards McDonalds.

Lexy saw that there was a lock on the inside of the door and picked open the lock with her hair pin and then escaped to Ryan's room

Bayli and Sharpay walked to McDonalds

"Ryan, psst, come on, before he comes back" Lexy whispered.

Ryan sneaks out and meets up with Lexy

"Alright, let's go before they come back" Lexy told Ryan urgently.

Ryan runs to Lexy but tripped

"The door's locked and it doesn't have a lock" Lexy said ignoring Ryan.

"Lexy, I...I have a bad feeling about this" Ryan said before hearing footsteps

"Ryan, listen. When he comes in I need you to run and get help. I....I'll try to stall him as long as I can. Ok? Can you do that for me?" Lexy asked looking a lot braver than she felt.

"I'll try, but if I don't make it, I'm telling mom you made me" Ryan said

"That's what I want you to do. Now go and hide. I'll stand right here and...." she paused for the door was opening. "Hurry!" she shouted not bothering to keep her voice down.

The door opened.

"You!" the guy said.  
"Me!" Lexy said mockingly. She watched Ryan leave.

Ryan ran in the room and felt a strange presence.

"You!" a very large guy said as he saw Ryan leaving the room.

Ryan ran back to Lexy.  
"Lex, it's not working" Ryan said

"Um, ok" Lexy said before punching the guy in front of him and grabbed Ryan by the arm and pulled him out the door. Another guy, the one in charge stopped them and she kicked him in the place where a guy doesn't want to be kicked.

"Come on" Lexy said leading the way.

Ryan followed her until his legs couldn't carry him anymore

"Come on" Lexy said dragging Ryan to the streets and hid in the dumpster.

"Pew, stinks here" she said and looked up as the garbage truck picked up the dumpster and Ryan and Lexy were carried to the dump and then fell into a big garbage where they were covered with banana peels and rotten apples.

"Well, at least they won't find us here" Lexy said looking sick.

"Yeah" Ryan said getting up

Lexy got up also.

Ryan saw something coming that looked like their kidnappers

"I think you're paranoid" Lexy said to Ryan.

"Lexy, I'm not paranoid. It's the truth" Ryan said

Lexy turned to prove the point but saw them also. Lexy jumped back in the garbage pile bringing Ryan with her.

"Mommy, are they ever going to find Ryan and Lexy?" Bayli asked

"Sure they will honey."

"Are they gone?" Lexy asked Ryan.

Ryan looks around and nodded no "Lex, they're inside here now" Ryan said a little too loud

"Shut up!" Lexy hissed.

Ryan yelped and hid again

Troy walked to the garbage dump and saw Ryan.

'I've found them' she thought happily.  
'or him at least. But, where's the other girl I've heard about, um Lexy?' Kelsi thought to herself.

"Ryan, who's that girl that's looking at you?" Lexy asked perplexed.

"Lexy, this is Kelsi and Troy, speaking of which. Troy. Aren't you supposed to be babysitting your brother?" Ryan said

"He's with your mother. What are you guys doing here, and I didn't expect identical twins when Gabriella told me about you guys" Troy said smiling to Lexy.

Kelsi beamed at them all.

"We got kidnapped and we aren't identical, we're fraternal" Ryan said pulling Lexy out of the gunk

"Actually, I know you got kidnapped and I was talking about Lexy and Bayli. And you're a year older. How can you be her fraternal?" Kelsi asked and laughed at Ryan's stupidity.

Lexy saw Ryan storm off  
"It's the same reason we did this time" Lexy explained

"What do you mean?" Kelsi asked confused.

"Well me and Bayli were kidnapped by the same guy who kidnapped me and Ry, but we don't know who or why" Lexy said

"Oh, fascinating." Kelsi said with concern.

Lexy walked to find Ryan or her family

"Ryan!" Lexy yelled before seeing the guy who kidnapped them. She ran for her life.

"Help!" she screamed.

Two guys entered Macdonald's and the large one pulled out the gun.

"Give me the money" the large guy said menacingly.

Ryan held on to Lexy for dear life

The guy advanced towards Lexy and Ryan but got caught off guard by something.

The burglar shot his gun.

Ryan, Lexy, Troy, Sharpay, and Kelsi ran into McDonald's. Ryan looked and saw Troy's little brother Trevor had been shot.

Troy ran to his little brother." Trevor, come on, stay with me" Troy said

Lexy stood there looking at the two burglars with her mouth hanging open.

Ryan was still holding on to Lexy

"Erm Ryan, isn't that Brandon? The boy I used to like when we were little? She said pointing to the second and much younger guy.

"That's Bayli's crush, if you remember, and I thought you liked Steven'' Ryan said

"They're twins, right?" Lexy asked stupidly.

Ryan nodded

"Oh, right' Lexy said embarrassed.

"At least I think they are" Ryan said stupidly

Lexy looked at Ryan.  
"Ok, whatever you say" she said as she watched Trevor being lifted into the ambulance.

"Troy, everything will be alright" Shar said trying to comfort him

Either Troy didn't hear her or he simply ignored her.

An hour later, they are all in the hospital waiting room waiting for Trevor to get out of surgery.

Troy sat in his chair holding his stomache. He screamed all of a sudden

"Troy, sweetie what's wrong" Troy mom said

Troy broke out in sweat trying to breath. He managed to say one single word before passing out.

"Stomach"

Troy's mom screamed for help

The doctors came to Troy's help in an instance.

"It seems that your son has appendicitis." the doctor said importantly.  
"It's lucky you were already here, or it would have been too late" he told his mother and Sharpay.

Troy was rushed into surgery.

"What about Trevor " Shar asked

"I'm sorry, but I'm not his doctor. You'll have to wait for his doctor to come out." He said apologetically.  
"Oh, I'm a nurse too" he said smiling shyly.

Shar sees Bayli and the gang coming

Lexy looked at Sharpay scared.

"Shar, what happened?" Bayli asked concerned.

"Troy has appendicitis and Trevor; I don't know " shar said

"Wow" Bayli said.

Lexy was still acting weird.

Ryan trying calming Lexy down

Lexy punched him.

"Stay...away...from...me"

**To be continued!**

* * *


	5. Murders And Complications

**My friends (who helped write this story) and I do not in any way own the HSM people and their world. The only thing that we own is the plot and a few original characters such as Lexy, Bayli, and Jason. We do not make any profits from this, so you can't sue us! XP Anyways, Let's get on with the story.**

**Story guide to help you understand what everything means:**

Writing  
**Normal**  
Past Tense  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashback_  
_________________________________________________________________________________

"Stay...away...from...me" Lexy hissed. "I have an older brother....who is much stronger than you" Lexy knew she was exaggerating but she wasn't going to let this guy, whoever he was hurt her. True, she couldn't see things properly but she would've known it was her brother. Wouldn't she?  
"Lexy" Sharpay gasped confused.  
"Yeah" Lexy said angrily  
"Lexy, it's Ryan you're talking to" Mrs. Bolton said. Lexy looked around alarmed.  
"Oh, uh, I knew that" she said blushing badly.  
"and you just hit him" Bayli said  
"I-I did?" Lexy asked scared. They all nod.  
"I, but I-I thought that, but, there's nothing wrong with me" she said defiantly.  
"Lexy, maybe you're scared" Sharpay said  
"Scared? I'm not scared" Lexy said as she walked straight into the wall.  
"Shar I think she needs help "Bayli said. Lexy turned to Gabriella who just walked in.  
"Bayli, I do not need help, ok?" she said determined.  
"Is it me, or have you gotten taller?" she said confused.  
"Lexy I do think you need help" Ryan said getting up from the floor  
"And no I'm wearing heals" Gabriella said  
"Wait, you're not Bayli" Lexy said to Gabriella. A doctor walked over.  
"Hey, can you come with me a moment?" he said to Lexy.  
"No" Lexy said angrily. Shar and Bayli pushed Lexy over to the doctor  
" She's all yours" Shar said  
"Hey" Lexy said angrily. A doctor came out.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton?" he asked solemnly.  
"Yes" Mrs. Bolton said. Shar and Bayli ran to were their brother was.  
"We managed to get the bullet out, but I'm afraid Trevor won't be able to walk again. And I hear your other son is having appendectomy done and that is going well also. Troy is still in surgery but he will be delivered in the same room as Trevor when he gets out." The doctor said.

An hour later.

"I won't do it" Lexy said scared.  
"I'm sorry but if you want to have clear vision, you'll need to wear them or there will be a possibility that you will be blind" the doctor said aggravated.

Lexy hastily put them on and saw the doctor clearly.

"They'll make fun of me though" Lexy said sad.

"You'll be fine" the doctor smiled at Lexy.

Lexy walked out of the room and asked the doctor where her family was. The nurse told her and she walked into Troy and Trevor's room.

Bayli started crying

"What's wrong Bayli?" Sharpay asked.

Lexy watched from behind.

"Well I had a crush on Trevor "Bayli said

Trevor woke up and smiled at Bayli and saw Lexy.

"Since when does Lex wear glasses?" he asked drunkenly from the medicine they were giving him.

"She hit me in the head, and ran into to wall so she has poor vision, but I got to say she's pretty adorable" Ryan said

Lexy blushed.

"How come you don't have glasses?" she asked Bayli.

"Let's say I know that I don't hit my brother" Bayli said

"True" Lexy said smiling for the first time.

Troy woke up but just laid there staring in space till' someone noticed him.

Sharpay saw Troy awake

Troy ignored her.

"Please Troy; forgive me" Sharpay said softly

"You didn't do anything" Lexy said sadly.

"Lexy, go back to hitting Ryan or something" Shar said in a bad mood

"Or I can just hit you" she suggested.

"That'd be my job" Ryan said pulling Lexy out of the way

"What'cha do that for?" she asked Ryan angrily.

Ryan let go of her before he got hit again

Lexy laughed.  
"I really didn't mean to hit you" she said laughing.

"Lexy, I told you you need them, Shar needs them the most" Ryan said still rubbing his head.

Lexy laughed at that.

"Why my little bro?" Troy asked.

"Why what Troy" Shar asked

Troy grew quiet and tears welled up in his eyes.

"I'm fine Troy" Trevor said nervously.

Bayli ran into the room and kissed Trevor

Trevor just laid there.

"Trevor, will you be my boyfriend" Bayli asked

"Um, sure" he said smiling.

They all smiled as Bayli and Trevor kissed

"Hey, Knock it off" Trevor said jokingly.

Bayli smiled and sat down

Troy looked at Sharpay.

"What happened? Did you find Lexy?" he asked forgetting that they had.

"Yeah we found the both of them" Shar said

"OH, Ry, Lex, Lexy? Are you wearing' glasses?" he asked confused.  
"Or are you Bayli"

"Bayli" Lexy said hoping no one would imply.

"Its Bayli's stunt double for her new movie" Ryan joked

Trevor looked shocked.

"You're making a movie?!" he asked Bayli perplexed.

"It's a joke Trevor" Ryan said

"Oh, right. I knew that" he said blushing.

Bayli smiled.

"Troy, speaking of love, will you be my boyfriend?" Shar said

Troy smiled for the first time since Trevor got shot.

"Sure Shar, I would love to" he said smiling.

Shar smiled

"Gabriella, would you want to be my girlfriend" Ryan said smiling

"Will you stop wearing your hats?" she joked.

"Maybe" Ryan said

Gabriella replied by kissing him.

"And here I am alone" Lexy said to herself rolling her eyes.

Ryan smiled and hugged his sister tightly

Lexy hugged him back.

Bayli smiled at her brother and sister

After letting go of Ryan, Lexy gave Bayli and Sharpay a death-gripping hug.

"Can't Breathe" Shar said

"That's the point, I don't want to lose you guys again" Lexy said hugging them even tighter.

"Lex you won't" Ryan while hugging her to death

"Now I can't breathe, but that's ok! We need a family hug once in a while." Lexy said through the hugs.

Ryan pulled Bayli and Shar into the hug

Gabriella just laughed.

Ryan stopped a pulled Gabi into a kiss

The other couples did the same.

"Ew, get a room" Lexy said disgusted. She started to walk away but someone grabbed a hold of her.

Sharpay and Troy broke apart and Sharpay saw someone

"You!" Lexy said angrily.

"Hey kiddo, missed me?" Jason asked a little evilly.

Ryan looked at the guy  
"Jason get your paw of my sister" Ryan said

"NO, I like my paw on her. Stay out of it Evans" Jason said angrily before pushing Lexy away from Ryan.

"ow" Lexy said landing with a thud.

"Jason, back away from my little sister or else" Ryan said

"Or else what Evans'?" Jason challenged.

"Oh, you do not know what I'm capable of" Ryan said

"I think I do Evans'" Jason inquired. "And you're a wimp" he said as an afterthought.

"Ryan, it's ok. You don't want to end up in a juvie" Lexy said trying to calm Ryan down.

"Lex, I remember what he did to you when we were little, and Jason, I'm not a wimp" Ryan said

"What did he do to me" Lexy asked.

"NO, you're right Ryan, you aren't a wimp. You're a COWARD!" Jason said scowling.

"He made fun of your bad hand-eye coordination "Ryan said

Ryan kicked Jason in the stomach" I'm not a coward or wimp, you are" Ryan said

Jason keeled over with tears in his eyes.

"Oh wow" Lexy said shocked.

Ryan looked around to see everyone staring at him

Jason got up and left.

"You'll pay Evans'" Jason said as he walked away.

Ryan sits down  
"Lex I'm officially scared" Ryan said

"Me too Ry, but um, how come I don't remember him or what he did to me?" Lexy asked confused.

"Being kidnapped for 10 years could be" Ryan said

"Ryan, are you being completely honest? I would still remember that. I remembered you and everybody else around here didn't I?" she challenged Ryan.

"Lex, I'm being completely honest, you have epilepsy and it caused you to forget everything" Ryan said before getting up

"Wait...wait....wait...back up, I have what?" Lexy asked disbelieving.

"A thing that causes you to lose your memory, so that's why I remember it" Ryan said before seeing Jason again

"OH" Lexy said.

"MY mother works here, so I have every right to see Lexy" Jason said entering the room again.

"Jason, she's with her family, so back off" Ryan said with a little attitude

"Fine! But you can't keep me away from her forever" Jason said before leaving for good.

"Lex, you ok" Ryan said

"Yeah, I'm fine Ry" Lexy lied.

"Lex, I know something's wrong" Ryan said

"Look, I'm just confused, ok? I'm going to get a cup of coffee" she said leaving the room. She needed time to think.

"Shar, I think Ryan is a little crazy now" Taylor said

"Why do you say that?" Sharpay asked.

"He's way too over protective" Taylor said

"Well, wouldn't you if you lost your sister for almost 10 years?" Sharpay questioned.

Taylor sighed  
" Jason" Bayli said surprised

Lexy roamed down the hallways.

"Yeah, me, where's Lexy?" Jason asked resentful.

'With her brother" Bayli lied

"Her brother is right here" Jason said getting angry.

Lexy got on her knees clutching her head in pain.

"Jason what are you going to do" Ryan suddenly yelled

"I am..." Jason started but got interrupted by the intercom.

"Code Blue up on the 6th floor in the back hallway, code blue on the 6th floor.

Ryan ran down to the hall, and saw Lexy not breathing.

"Stand back son" one of the nurses said.

Ryan ran back to his family

"She's stable" one of the nurses said in relief.

They put Lexy in the room next door to Troy and Trevor while she was still out cold.

"May we go see her" Taylor asked

"Yes, you may, but you two stay in bed" the doctor told Troy and Trevor.

Ryan walked into Lexy's room

Lexy opened her eyes but everything came in blurry.

"Why is everything blurry?" Lexy asked confused

Ryan and Bayli walked into Lexy's room and sat down

Lexy sat up and grabbed the glasses from the nightstand next to her bed and then stared at the two and smiled.

Bayli and Ryan smiled back

"NO offense or anything, but...who are you?" she asked kindly to the two sitting next to her.

"Your overprotective brother Ryan, and your adorable sister Bayli" Bayli said

Lexy looked at Bayli wide-eyed.

"Oh shit...Why do you look like me, I'm not a-a clone...am I?" Lexy said as she spotted herself in the mirror hanging from the door.

"You're twins, and Bayli I'm not overprotective" Ryan said

Lexy giggled.

"So, what's my name?" she asked smiling.

"Lexy" Bayli said

"Er, ok" Lexy said smiling.

"She probably forgot everything because of how hard she hit her head "Ryan guessed

Lexy smiled.

"You're probably right" Bayli said.

They both smiled at Lexy

"So" Lexy said.

"So... What" Bayli Said?

"Who's the oldest of us two?" Lexy asked hopefully.

"I am, but out of the four of us, Ryan is the oldest" Bayli said

"What do you mean 4 of us?" Lexy asked curiously.

"You have this overprotective egomaniac of a brother, a drama queen of a sister, and you have me "Bayli said

"Overprotective? Drama Queen? What are you and I then?" she asked smiling goofily.

"The shy and crazy ones" Ryan said for Bayli

Hey, take that back" Bayli said.

"Yeah" Lexy said copying Bayli.

"I'll do it if you take back that I'm the overprotective ego maniac of a brother" Ryan said to Bayli

"Ok, I take back that I said that you were the overprotective ego maniac of a brother" Bayli said.

"Not!" Lexy said finishing Bayli's comment before laughing.

Ryan smiled knowing Lexy was laughing

"So, how'd you get here so fast?" Lexy asked curiously.

"Well my best friend was here and so was his brother "Ryan said

"Oh, what happened?" Lexy asked concerned.

"Trevor, Troy's brother got shot" Ryan said hearing something loud

"Is that something I should be concerned about?" Lexy said hearing the noise as well.

Ryan nodded and peeked out into the and screamed

"What is it Ryan?" Bayli asked.

"Jason and "Ryan said scared

"Who's Jason, and what?" Lexy asked trying to get answers.

"Jason kidnapped us 10 years ago" Bayli said before hearing a gunshot go off

"What was that?" Lexy asked scared.

"Jason, he just killed our parents" Ryan said," " Now, I think he's after us"

Lexy looked scared.

Ryan ran and pulled Shar into the room with them.

"What's going on?" Lexy asked confused.

"Jason is on a shooting rampage and he's after us next " Sharpay stated

"OH, ok, erm, who're you?" thinking that it might be Sharpay.

"Sharpay, the drama queen sister" Bayli said

"Oh, ok then" Lexy said a little scared on what's going on outside their room.

"Bayli I agree you can call me overprotective" Ryan said

Nobody smiled because someone was banging on the door.

Bayli and Shar ran and hid by Lexy

Lexy stared at her older brother.

Ryan ran and protected the 3

Jason walked in and pointed a gun at Bayli.

Ryan pulled Bayli over to him and he hugged her to death

Jason shot Ryan between his eyes then shot Bayli in the side, Lexy in the arm, Sharpay in the head and then ran for it.

Bayli and Lexy start crying for all four of them

"Ack, the pain" Lexy said clutching her writing hand.

"Guys, are you ok?" Lexy asked gritting her teeth as nurses and polices came into the room.

" No" Bayli said in pain.

The doctors came in and took them all away along with Lexy into surgery.

" Guys where's Ryan , Sharpay, and Bayli?" Taylor asked

"They along with Lexy are in surgery" Trevor said trying not to cry.

"Surgery for what" Gabi asked

Trevor didn't answer her.

"Please Trevor" Gabi begged

"Jason" was all that he said.

"He must have shot them after they killed Ryan and Sharpay's parents" Gabi said looking at Taylor

Trevor nodded.

"But where" Gabi asked Taylor knowing she has the answers

"Sharpay and Ryan were shot in the head, Lexy the arm, Bayli the side, but we don't know the outcome of the attempted murder yet." Taylor said not looking Gabi in the eyes.

"But why would Jason kill their family" Gabi said almost in tears

Troy was the one that answered.

"Because, he and Lexy used to date. Lexy did something to him that he would never forget. He tried to rape her so she told on him after promising that she wouldn't. He's been after her ever since" Troy said staring off in space.

' Tay. So what's the outcome" Gabi said

Bayli is in the wheelchair just like Trevor, Sharpay is in a coma as well as Ryan, and Lexy, well, let's just say she's left handed now and we also found out that she'll never get her memory back." Taylor said sadly.

"What room is Ryan in?" Gabriella said in tears

As Gabriella entered Ryan and Lexy's room, she saw a figure lying still on the bed.

"Oh Ryan" Gabriella said fighting back tears.

"That man won't wake up. Although he does mutter in his sleep though" Lexy said surprising Gabriella.

"He does, about what" Gabi asked

"Something about his parents and Jason. Seems a little odd if you ask me. But, I shouldn't run my mouth; after all, I only have one arm. Um, I'm Lexy, at least that's what the doctor told me" Lexy said smiling goofily.

"I'm his girlfriend, maybe something about me " Gabi said

"Yeah, um, if you're Gabi, he was thinking about saving you from something. Don't know what though" Lexy said with that odd look in her eye.

Gabi finally smiled

**TBC**


End file.
